Undertale:Novelization
by Ordinary Weido
Summary: Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier. Many years later, a fallen human encounters the Underground. And so, the story begins. Ambiguous!Frisk.
1. 1

**( I thought of making an Undertale novelization just for fun so here it is, plus, since my sibling and I love Undertale, we thought that a novelization would be a good project to work on. So, yeah.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, obviously. It belongs to the great Toby Fox! :D)**

 **Pacifist Route:**

 _Prologue_

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long battle, the humans were victorious. The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier.

Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason. It is said that those who climb the mountain never return. A human child discovers an enormous hole in the mountain and falls in while trying to get a closer look. Now, the story begins.

 **UNDERTALE: NOVELIZATION**

Opening their eyes, Frisk decided that this was the first time they were actually reckless. Frisk couldn't remember just when they accepted the bet their so called "friends" pressured them to do, but they were always vulnerable to peer-pressure.

The bet was to climb up Mt. Ebott. Where legends say that those who climb it never returns. No one in their village did not know about the story of a human being carried by a monster, dead. The humans chased it and killed it, obviously. Driving the beast back up to the mountain.

But Frisk's "friends" were too cocky to actually listen to the legend. Frisk's "friends" were always picking on them, mostly because they didn't talk much and that Frisk's eyes were always closed. And so, they made a bet. Frisk goes up the mountain and they'll stop picking on them.

It wasn't reasonable, but it was already done. They had climbed the mountain and ventured onward, eventually falling through the hole accidentally.

For the longest time, Frisk layed there. Tears streaming down their face, both out of fright and relief. Not believing that they were alive but- was still relieved. Frisk finally moved and a rush of something soft tingled their skin.

'What broke my fall...?' They thought and sat up, looking at the thick patch of beautiful yellow flowers.

Frisk ran their hand through the petals and admired them, "What beautiful flowers..." After that, Frisk stood up and was surprised when they felt no pain at all. Looking up, they saw the hole they fell through. 'Reckless of me to just peer in without support.'

Frisk bit their lip, they couldn't climb the walls, too steep.

Dusting their hands off, they looked around at the so called "home of the monsters". It was dark and there was nothing there but the patch of flowers and a narrow path. Not having anything other to do, they went through it slowly.

Darkness scared them sometimes, especially in an unknown place. But... the way there was a light at the end of the path filled them with determination.

They finally made it and was greeted by a yellow flower. Literally. "Howdy! I'm Flowey. Flowey the Flower!" It or he said with a cheerful smile. They stiffened.

The flower examined them casually and said, "Hmmm. . . You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused." And they were. Because, one, why is this flower TALKING?!

They bit their lip, Flowey seemed friendly enough but the aura felt tense. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here!" They were silent and the flower continued, "I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go!"

Frisk felt a slight tingle in their chest and gasped quietly. There floated a red pixelated heart, their heart. The small human knew they should've been scared and they were! But their childish innocence made them more curious and fascinated than horrified.

Frisk moved to the left and was surprised to see the heart move to the left as well, as if following the child. They cupped it in their hands, feeling the beats of their heart.

Before they could ask what it was, Flowey was already explaining. "See that heart?" Flowey said, gaining Frisk's attention once more. "That is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being!" Their eyes, although closed, seemed like it widened.

Frisk leaned in and examined their soul, seeing it beat unsteadily. As if they were scared they were going to harm their own soul.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if gain a lot of LV and EXP." Flowey said cheerfully, the grin on his face still present making Frisk more uncomfortable than welcomed. "Do you know what LV stands for?"

Frisk shook their head no slowly. I mean, how would they?

"Why, LOVE, of course!" He said. Frisk frowned, a bit unsure. "You want some LOVE, don't you?" Flowey said, snapping Frisk out of their thoughts. "Don't worry, I'll share some with you." The flower stuck out their tongue and little white things shot out of his tongue and floated above him.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through..." Flowey thought for a second, "Little white... _'friendliness pellets'_ " Frisk tried to keep their face stoic, but the thought that this talking flower was lying to them scared Frisk.

"Are you ready?" _'Wait, now?'_ "Move around! Get as many as you can!" Frisk licked their lips and planned to do so, the flower was helping them. Might as well accept it if they were gonna get out of here. And so, they ran to the friendliness pellets

 **'*Don't.'**

...the sudden voice made them trip face-first.

Flowey seemed disappointed when Frisk didn't catch it. Frisk sniffled, rubbing their face on their sleeve, pained by the stone cold floor hitting their unprepared face. They wondered who's voice that was, it couldn't have been theirs, but it came from their head.

 **'*Wall.'**

"Hey buddy, you missed them." He said but Frisk wasn't paying attention. They were paying attention to the wall that the "friendliness pellets" hit. It didn't look so "friendly" now, as the wall looked like it was hit by bullets.

Frisk gulped, remembering a memory of which contained those blasted things. Bullets. They were so glad that their clumsiness saved their life. "Let's try again, okay?" Flowey said, his grin returning. Another batch of bullets floated above Flowey then started to aim for Frisk.

This time, Frisk acted fast and dodged it by jumping to the side. Flowey's face dropped, "Is this a joke? Are you brain-dead?" Frisk's face showed confusion and fright, wanting to say that what HE was doing was the joke. He was trying to kill them! That was certainly not "helping"

"RUN. INTO. THE. BULLETS- friendliness pellets." Did Frisk hear that slip of the tongue? Yes, yes, they did. Frisk's SOUL beated nervously and panicky as they once again dodged the bullets.

If there was ever a warm aura around Flowey, then it was completely gone by now. Frisk stopped in their tracks as a horrified expression formed on their face. Flowey's face turned demonic, like a carving on a pumpkin on Halloween. "You know what's going on here, don't you?" A frightened whimper threatened to escape their Frisk's, but refused to let Flowey see them scared. "You just wanted to see me suffer." He added and conjured up more bullets and targeted them to Frisk in a circle.

No escape.

Frisk hyperventilated as the bullets came closer and closer. They let their sobs escape and let the tears fall. Frisk knelt down and clutched their head, shaking it as their tears stained their sleeves.

"DIE."

Flowey's demonic laugh echoed in the cave, making Frisk more scared and frightened by the minute. Frisk's scream and Flowey's laugh were in sync, very ear-splitting-

The bullets stopped mid-way, as well as Flowey's laugh. He looked confused for a second before a black fire hit Flowey, making him fly away with a yelp. Frisk looked around, confused and shocked. A confused sound escaping their lips to prove it.

Then, a goat-like-monster came into view. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth." The monster had a feminine voice and did look female, with the long eyelashes, kind face, and the warm and comforting aura she had. It reminded them of their mom.

It- no, SHE, Frisk reminded to themselves, stepped closer to them and immediately, Frisk trembled and scooted away some as they hid their face with their sleeves. Was this another trick? "Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She said softly, trying not to scare them and knelt down to Frisk's level, which was slightly hard because Frisk was very short.

"I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS." She introduced with a warm smile, a smile that warmed Frisk to the core, making the child lower their arms too stare at the nice person. She smiled at the progress, "I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down." She explained softly. "You are the first human to come here in a long time."

She stood up and held her furry hands together, "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs." she said gently with a slight excited tone. Frisk bit their lip, unsure.

"It's fine. Go ahead."

The voice. Frisk already trusted that voice, it felt like a guide. They stared at Toriel's violet eyes, seeing the kindness calmed them down. Hesitantly, Frisk stood up and dusted their blue pants meekly before nodding at her.

Toriel smiled with joy and said, "This way." She guided Frisk to a fascinating place, two short stairways with a narrow doorway was there. But what really caught their attention was the patch of red leaves in the center.

She waited for them at the top with a reassuring smile and as Frisk stared at the patch of leaves and glanced up.

 **[The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination.]**

For the first time since falling in the Underground, Frisk smiled. Determined.

.

.

.

.

[SAVED]

 **OVOVOVOVOVOVO**

 **(I wonder who that voice was? Review and stuff since my sis really -As in REALLY- hopes that we did a good job. I hope you think so, I hate seeing my sister down and anxious. It doesn't suit her. But hey, it's your opinion. ;) :3)**


	2. 2

**(Another chapter! Sorry if I took so long to write it, though I appreciate how supportive** **you** **are!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Undertale, it belongs to the great Toby Fox! :3)**

Frisk noticed their new necklace. It had their 'SOUL' and was supported by a small thin vine, presumably made by Flowey. It looked cool, Frisk thought.

They stood in front of Toriel in a room with six buttons on the ground. Which confused the small child, look at Toriel or the buttons? The answer seemed to be the former when Toriel said in her motherly tone, "Welcome to your new home, innocent one."

'New home?!'

Frisk, surprised, didn't have time to explain before Toriel continued, "Allow me too educate you in the operation of the RUINS." She said and walked over to the six buttons from before but only the ones that weren't on the middle and pulled the switch on the wall.

The door opened and Toriel explained, "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room." Frisk grinned, if there was one thing they were good at, it was puzzles.

Toriel seemed amused, "Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She said and Frisk, although still not sure, nodded eagerly. She smiled and went ahead to the next room. Frisk followed, but not before reading the sign on the opposite wall,

Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.

Frisk read it twice before figuring it out, they glanced at the buttons and looked at it in fascination. Toriel walked on the ones not on the middle, the middle road. Shaking their head, Frisk went ahead and followed the caretaker of the ruins.

Toriel was waiting for them in the next room. Calmly excited, she explained, "To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches. Do not worry, I have labelled the ones that you need to flip."

Frisk nodded slowly and followed her once again. Subconsciously looking around, Frisk saw a switch with obvious yellow signs, telling them to press it. Curiously, they glanced at Toriel, who waited patiently with a graceful smile and pressed it. Toriel seemed proud and by the next switch, Frisk got curious. What if they switched the other one?

'What do you think you're doing? Flip the other one!'

Frisk, panicked by the voice, pressed the one with the obvious signs and sighed of relief.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one."

'S-She's proud of me...?'

Frisk stared at her with surprise, no one was ever proud of anything they did. There was nothing Frisk did that made anyone proud yet Toriel said she was proud of them. It filled the child with warmth as Toriel gave them a grin. Making Frisk grin as well. She really reminded them of a certain someone.

"Let us move to the next room, then." Frisk nodded obediently, they were starting to warm up to her. At the next room, Toriel began explaining again, "As a human living in the UNDERGROUND, monsters may attack you. Which is why you will need to be prepared for this situation."

Frisk slightly shivered in fear at that, monsters? Like Flowey? The thought made Frisk's spine crawl. Toriel saw this and comforted them with a pat on the head, "However, worry not!" She smiled, "The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight, while you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict."

Gulping, they nodded. That was a good plan, Frisk never liked violence. And it was funny, that plan sounded just like what their mother would tell them. Smiling, Frisk looked up at Toriel, who smiled back.

"Why don't you practice talking to the dummy?" She said. Frisk stared at her as she waited for them to do so. A grin escaped their lips, Toriel was so adorable. Frisk went along with it, tried to make pretend. Walking up to the dummy, Frisk clasped their hands behind their back and immediately entered a 'fight'.

 **[*You encountered the dummy]**

Hearing the voice, Frisk started.

"How are you today?" They asked with a smile.

 **[...]**

 **[*It doesn't seem much for conversation]**

 _ ***Toriel seems happy with you.**_

 **[*You won!**

 ***You earned 0XP and 0 gold]**

Frisk was content with Toriel being happy with them. "Good job, my child." She said happily and went to the next room.

When Frisk followed her, she was facing them with darting eyes. "There's another puzzle in this room." She said and let her reassuring smile calm them, "I wonder if you could solve it?" It didn't sound like a question to them, Toriel sounded like she believed Frisk could solve it. And she did.

With a smile, the two went ahead and followed the path to the next room. Halfway, Frisk encountered a monster. And they entered a FIGHT. The whole scenery turned black and white like when they encountered the dummy. Frisk's eyes widened as their SOUL came out, not ready for a REAL fight so soon. And Toriel wasn't in sight. They were gonna die.

'Don't worry.'

 **[*Froggit attacks you!]**

Froggit approached and stared at Frisk with white eyes. Shaking, their pupils dilated with fear. Froggit let out a ribbit and a miserable blink.

'Remember what Ms. Toriel told you... Just-Just stall for time.' Frisk said to themself and acted.

 **[ACT:**

 *** Check:**

 ***FROGGIT - ATK 4 DEF 5**

 ***Life is difficult for this enemy.]**

Frisk frowned and bit their lip and resisted the urge to comfort it, despite their fear towards it and the urge to let out a sob. Where was Toriel? Wasn't she supposed to... Then, as if hearing Frisk's thoughts, Toriel entered with a menacing glare. Froggit moved away, as if it was ashamed.

They let out a relieved and shaken sigh. Frisk hugged themself, trying to calm themself. Toriel gave them a comforting smile and told them softly, "You spared them, my child of which I am so proud of you for." Ruffling Frisk's hair, she reassured them. Frisk sniffled and smiled.

"T-Thank you... Ms. Toriel."

They said quietly, making Toriel smile wider.

They both walked the path, side to side. Frisk had caught a glimpse of a writing on the wall, which read- "The western room is the eastern room's blueprint." Before Frisk could ask what it meant, Toriel had turned around and gestured behind her, where a floor of spikes lay. They gulped visibly.

"This is the puzzle, but..." She looked unsure, but then went back to smiling. "Here, take my hand for a moment." Frisk blinked before happily accepting. Toriel giggled and held Frisk's hand to guide the way. The spikes went down when Toriel and Frisk stepped on them and Frisk made sure to pay attention. Those spikes might not be a pleasant feeling on their feet. But Toriel's furry hand did.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She said with a shrug when Frisk gave her a confused look. Frisk chuckled and gained a smile from Toriel, they followed her once again.

"You have done excellently thus far, my child." She said warmly but hesitantly in the next room. "However... I have a difficult request to ask of you." The silence that came after Toriel said that scared Frisk. Was she going to leave? Frisk didn't like that. They liked Toriel, she gave a motherly feeling to them.

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." She then quickly left Frisk, who was left dumbfounded. "Walk the room by myself?" They asked/mumbled to themself, that wasn't such a difficult task. Frisk took a deep breath and smiled, they'll just walk to the end of the room. Easy peasy.

And so, Frisk did. It was a rather long walk, mostly because Toriel's warm presence wasn't there. He kept a straight face, no use crying. The journey was quite long and lonely, the wall were plain with cracks here and there, vines scattered around as well.

The only thing that might've been there aside from those would be the white pillar.

Which Frisk could see Toriel was hiding behind badly. "..." Frisk giggled childishly and walked forward some more to fulfill Toriel's wish. Three steps later, Toriel came out of the pillar.

"Greetings, my child." She smiled, "Do not worry, I did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." She explained as though Frisk didn't see her a while ago, they giggled and Toriel let out a chuckle as well, "Thank you for trusting me." She continued.

"However, there was an important reason for this exercise." She paused for dramatic effect, "...to test your independence." Frisk furrowed their eyebrows, "to test my independence?"

Toriel let out a gentle sigh and smiled, "I must attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while." Frisk frowned at that. "Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Frisk frowned some more.

Toriel saw this and frowned herself before beaming, "I know! I will give you a cell phone." She took out a phone from her pocket, which Frisk didn't know was there, and handed it to Frisk, who accepted it.

"If you have a need for anything, just call." She reminded and smiled. Frisk stared at the phone weirdly, it looked like it only supported calls. Which was bad. Why didn't it have a screen or at least a keypad? Frisk didn't like talking much, but it looked like it had to be done.

"Be good, alright?" Toriel's gentle voice interrupted their thoughts and Frisk nodded as Toriel exited the room.

After a while, Frisk got bored and opened their phone.

 **[Dialing...]**

Soon, Toriel's voice was heard. "This is Toriel." Frisk thought of what to say, "...hello." was all they could think of. Toriel seemed surprised. "You only wanted to say hello...?Well then. Hello! I hope that suffices. Hee hee." The giggle warmed Frisk's heart and they smiled.

Sitting down, they looked around. Deciding to call again, they dialed Toriel again. "This is Toriel." Her voice said through the phone, "Are you bored? I should have given a book to you. My apologies. Why not use your imagination to divert yourself? Pretend you are..."

Frisk rose their eyebrows. "A monarch! Rule over the leaf pile with a fist of iron. Can you do that for me?" She hang up just in time for Frisk to laugh.

They looked around and found a leaf pile behind the white pillar Toriel hid in a while ago. For a while, they role-played as a ruler with the insects that seemed interested in their antics as subjects.

They got bored quickly.

 **[Dialing...]**

"Hello, Ms. Toriel." "This is Toriel. Hello, my child. Sorry, I do not have much to say." A pause then Frisk felt Toriel smile through the phone, "It was nice to hear your voice though."

Smiling, Frisk sat down and rested their eyes. Then a cheeky thought came to them. They then flirted. They bit their lip excitedly and awaited their answer.

"... huh?

Oh, heh... heh...

Ha ha ha!

How adorable... I could pinch your cheek!

You can certainly find better than an old woman like me." Hurriedly, she hang up and Frisk laughed loudly.

After a while, another thought came up. "T-This is Toriel." She said, somehow forgetting what happened a while ago. "Miss Toriel, I was wondering if you would tell me about yourself?" Frisk asked, drawing small circles on the floor in a bored matter, waiting for an answer.

"You want to know more about me? Well, I am afraid there is not much to say. I'm just a silly little lady who worries too much!" Frisk giggled and Toriel joined in. "Good one, Mom."

"Mom?"

Frisk's eyes widened as they realized what they said, "Huh? Did you just call me... 'Mom?'"Shoot, shoot, shoot. Frisk felt their cheeks warm and tried to explain in stutters but Toriel beat them to it, "Well... I suppose, would that make you happy? To call me... 'Mother'? Well then, call me whatever you like!"

Frisk let the silence go through their ear until a smile appeared on their lips.

 **(Hope that was all right! Read and Review :3)**


End file.
